Eyes and Heart
by Chocolate Cronut
Summary: Akashi yang kehilangan setengah pengelihatannya. Sisi lain Akashi Seijuurou yang hanya diperuntukan bagi sang tercinta, Furihata Kouki. Seperti titisan iblis dan malaikat milik tuhan yang berdampingan, karena tidak selamanya sang Singa akan terus menjadi "Singa" AkaFuri Yaoi BL DLDR
1. Chapter 1

07.00 AM

Malam berganti sudah dengan pagi, bukan sebuah pagi yang buruk maupun pagi yang terbaik. Satu persatu, kejadian terus berulang setiap harinya, matahari memancarkan sinarnya , jendela kamar rumah sakit milik Akashi Seijuurou yang terbuka, selanjutnya pasti akan terdengar suara lembut berucap "Sei-kun?" ditelinganya, dan ia akan segera bangun dari tidur, membuka matanya perlahan sembari mencari asal suara lembut yang sudah selama 1 bulan ini menemaninya di dalam penjara ini.

Akashi Seijuurou benci ini.

Benci mengakui ini. Mengakui Fakta yang sekarang menjeratnya dalam sebuah penjara bernama Rumah Sakit.

Ia benci saat ia sudah membuka matanya.

Benci saat ia sedang berusaha mencari asal suara.

Saat ia menolehkan kepalanya untuk bertemu sang pemilik suara lembut tersebut.

"Selamat Pagi Sei-kun."

Dan hanya buram yang ia lihat.

Ia bahkan tidak bisa melihat rupa bahkan bentuk konkrit malaikat yang selama ini menemaninya.

Yang terlihat hanyalah sekelebat warna Coklat menawan.

Akashi Seijuroo benci bahwa ia harus mengakui ini

"Selamat Pagi Kouki."

Karena Akashi Seijuurou

Telah kehilangan hampir seluruh pengelihatannya.

**Eyes and Heart**

**By: Lolxove**

**Pairing: Akashi Seijuurou x Furhita Kouki (AkaFuri)**

**Disclaimer: Fujimaski Tadatoshi**

**Warning: Boys love, AU, OOC, typo**

Entah sejak kapan Akashi Seijuurou mulai membenci pagi hari. Ia bukanlah orang yang dengan mudah membenci sesuatu. Sudah merupakan kewajibannya untuk tidak membenci sesuatu, ketentuan itu seperti sudah ditetapkan sejak dirinya lahir.

Tapi mungkin dalam kasus ini berbeda, ia benci pagi hari. Saat ia akan membuka mata, dengan harapan melihat sang malaikat yang selama 1 bulan ini selalu mengurusnya, selalu saja semua terlihat seperti ratusan potong mozaik mozaik. Mereka memang sudah di letakkan ditempat yang tepat, namun setiap puzzlenya tidak mau tidak mengijinkan sang pemilik manik mata melihat gambaran sesungguhnya dari ratusan potongan puzzle mozaik tersebut. Menyembunyikan sebuah misteri besar, membuat Akashi Seijuurou menyimpan berbagai macam pertayaan diotaknya. Keingin tahuan yang besar akan gambaran nyata sang malaikat. Jujur saja, ia sudah merindukan wajah sang pujaan hati.

"Sei-kun, apakah Sei-kun ingin makan sekarang?" Suara lembut milik Furihata Kouki menyadarkanku.

"Sekarang jam berapa Kouki?"

"Jam 7.00 Sei-kun."

Akashi terdiam sebentar, ia tampak sedang berpikir.

"Baiklah. Kurasa ini sudah cukup siang untuk sarapan."

"Ha'I Sei-kun"

Suara kursi bergeser mulai terdengar. Ia tahu, Furihata akan mengambil sarapan miliknya. Perlahan terdengar suara langkah kaki, milik Furihata. Langkah kaki itu manjauhi ranjangnya, bergerak menuju pintu yang terletak disebrang ruangan. Akashi tahu, ia selalu tahu mesti tidak bisa melihat secara konkrit dan nyata. Ia tahu, saat ini pula Furihata sudah membuka pintu dan terdiam.

"Sei-kun, aku pergi dulu."

Pintu tertutup, dan kini ia sendiri. Ia tahu, sekalipun Furihata tidak memberi tahunya. Untuknya saja Emperor Eyesnya masih sedikit bekerja meskipun matanya sudah hampir tidak dapat menangkap gambaran apapun.

Akashi menyenderkan badannya ke kasur rumah sakit yang sudah diatur sedemikian rupa oleh Furihata, sehingga ia merasa seperti sedang duduk disebuah kursi. Ia memejamkan matanya, sejuta pertanyaan masih bertengger diotaknya. Menunggu untuk dijawab.

Alih-alih memikirkan jawabannya, Akashi malah terpikirkan tentang Furihata. Pemuda coklat penakut yang sudah menemani dan dengan sudi mengurusnya sebulan penuh ini. Ia tersenyum kecil mengingat Furihata. Tuhan mungkin telah benar benar mengirimkan malaikat untuk Akashi disaat seperti ini.

Ia tidak bisa bersyukur lebih baik lagi, kecuali tentang seorang Furihata Kouki. Pemuda penakut tersebut itulah yang benar benar menyelamatkannya sekarang, bukan orang tua Akashi yang hanya memberi fasilitas rumah sakit dan materi. Ia juga tidak mengerti, seorang Kouki, yang memanglah sangat penakut dengan suka rela merawatnya tanpa embel embel keluarga Akashi.

Akashi yang sudah membuat sang cihuahua -begitulah panggilan orang orang terhadap Koukiku- berdiri gemetar dan menangis, tetap saja setia merawat dirinya. Merawat Akashi Seijuurou dengan tulus. Pernyataan ini membuat Akashi ingat akan salah satu ungkapan, yang sepertinya pernah ia baca disebuah buku sastra atau sejenis buku pembangkit semangat sukses." Kelemahan akan mendatangkan kelebihan" mungkin ini berlaku untuk Kouki. Kelebihan inilah yang membuat Akashi jatuh terlalu dalam terhadap dirinya.

Beberapa orang mengatakan bahwa "Jatuh terlalu dalam" kepada seseorang adalah hal yang buruk. Dalam "_The Rule of Akashi Seijuurou" _jatuh terlalu dalam kepada Kouki adalah hal terbaik dalam hidupnya.

Furihata Kouki, seperti Malaikat kecil milik Tuhan yang dikirimkan untuk mengurus seorang titisan Iblis Neraka, ungkapan pertama yang di lontarkan Aomine Daiki saat mengetahui hubungan antara dirinya dan Kouki. Mungkin, jika ia masih memiliki kepribadian ganda seperti dahulu, Gunting merah Midorima akan meluncur mulus melewati pipi Aomine. Tidak tidak, ia tidak akan melakukan itu untuk sekarang. Justru Akashi tidak berhenti menyunggingkan senyum geli.

Ia rasa, pagi ini akan ia habiskan dengan tenggelam oleh ingatan ingatannya bersama Kouki. Bukan sesuatu yang buruk. Ini adalah salah satu hiburan tersendiri bagi Akashi Seijuurou yang tidak bisa membaca atau pun menonton serial pagi yang ada di televisi.

Ingatan Akashi berputar, seperti roll film rusak. Terus menerus mereka ulang Peristiwa 3 tahun lalu dalam kepalanya. Ia sangat menyukai reka ulang memorinya, setidaknya ini seperti hiburan televisi atas matanya yang bahkan hampir tidak bisa melihat. Peristiwa bagaimana mereka bisa memulai sebuah hubungan yang bisa dibilang sangat tidak terduga.

Kelulusan, bunga, Kiseki no Sedai, wajah merah Kouki, dan sakura yang berguguran.

Salah satu ingatan paling berharga milik Akashi.

Ingatannya berputar kembali, membawanya pada kejadian sekitar 1 setengah bulan yang lalu. Entah kenapa, setiap kali ia berusaha memutar kenangan kenangannya bersama Kouki, ingatan ini selalu muncul sebagai Endingnya.

_Heterochromia,_Kelelahan, Memaksakan diri, _emperor eyes,_ buram, dan Rumah Sakit.

Salah Satu ingatan terburuk dalam hidupnya.

Akashi tidak ingin menjelaskan lebih mendetail lagi. Tidak, ia tidak ingin mengingat lagi. Bahkan, jika ia diberikan 3 permintaan, permintaannya yang kedua adalah menyingkirkan ingatan keji sekaligus apapun yang sedang terjadi dengan matanya. Kenapa permintaan kedua? Karena permintaan pertama hanyalah untuk selamanya bersama Kouki.

Entah sudah keberapa kali dalam pagi ini Akashi mengatakan, betapa bersyukurnya ia memiliki Furihata Kouki. Ia tidak bosan untuk selalu mengucapkannya, tidak akan pernah. Setidaknya Kouki adalah satu-satunya hal yang tidak ia benci di pagi hari, terkecuali pada bagian ia yang tidak bisa melihat Kouki. Dan ia tentu saja tidak menyalahkan Kouki untuk bagian ini, hanya dia benci bagian itu.

Akashi Seijuurou terdiam sebentar, menghentikan sekumpulan _flashback _usang yang berputar dikepalanya. Ia teringat akan sesuatu.

Sudah 3 tahun lamanya hubungan mereka. Bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk sebuah hubungan antara Malaikat Tuhan dan Titisan Iblis. Waktu 3 tahun cukup untuk mengubah seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Furihata Kouki berhasil mencair kan hati seorang Akashi.

Ia sudah memikirkan ini sejak lama. Memikirkan hubungan mereka yang sudah cukup lama perlu perubahan. Akashi pun sudah cukup yakin, Furihata Kouki memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama dirinya. Ingin rasanya, Akashi memberikan pengikat kepada sang malaikat, cicin hanya untuk mereka.

Melamar Kouki, pasti. Ia akan siapkan segalanya, mawar, kembang api, cicin, atau apapun hal romantis lainnya yang diminta Kouki. Di bukit tempat rahasia milik mereka. Pada suatu malam, hanya akan ada ia, Kouki, dan cicin pengikat yang akan Akashi pakaikan pada jari manis Kouki tepat pada pukul 12.00 malam. Dengan wajah memerah Kouki, dan hari itu akan sempurna.

Selanjutnya membawa Kouki untuk berjanji di hadapan Tuhan, di rumah Tuhan. Mengikat janji suci mereka, janji abadi bukti cinta mereka. Pada hari itu, akan ia bawa Furihata Kouki, malaikatnya, penyelamatnya, menuju altar pernikahan. Meminang yang terkasih, menjadikan Furihata Kouki menjadi miliknya, seutuhnya. Mengganti nama sang terkasih dengan Akashi Kouki, hidup disebuah rumah kecil dengan bahagia, tidak ada perusahaan dan tetek bengek lainnya. Hanya ia dan Kouki.

Rencana, yang ia buat untuk sang tercinta, Kouki. Seharusnya ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang mungkin dan indah. Rencananya yang sempurna.

Sebelum suatu penyakit atau apapun itu mengambil matanya. Memupuskan hampir seluruh harapan seorang Akashi Seijuurou, meruntuhkan pertahan absolut yang telah ia bangun selama ini. Berganti dengan kegelapan dan mozaik mozaik kecil, walaupun belum seluruh pengelihatan miliknya hilang. Dan saat saat inilah Kouki benar benar menjadi malaikatnya.

Bagai sebuah cahaya kecil dalam keterpurakan akan kegelapan yang mengancam akan menyelimutinya. Bukan untuk 1 atau 2 tahun, mungkin akan menjadi selamanya. Sebuah tangan kecil namun terlihat kokoh terulur ke arah Akashi. Diantara gelap yang ia rasakan, secercah cahaya, bersama dengan uluran tangan mulai terlihat. Biarlah untuk kali ini ia meminta bantuan kepada sang cihuahua, karena tidak selamanya sang Singa akan terus menjadi "Singa".

Dan mulai dari inilah ia tersadar. Rencananya, harapannya, segala apa yang ia rangkai belum dan tidak bisa ia lakukan. Tidak, tentu tidak dengan keadaannya sekarang. Bahkan untuk berjalan berdampingan dengan Kouki pun ia merasa tidak pantas. Ia tidak bisa melamar sang pujaan. Bagaimana ia bisa melamar Kouki dengan keadaan begini. Untuk melihat pun susah, ia tidak akan bisa melindunginya. Akashi Seijuuroulah yang bergantung kepada Furihata Kouki. Dan Akashi Seijuurou yang seperti ini tidaklah pantas untuk Furihata Kouki.

Mungkin ini tidak terdengar seperti seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Itu tidaklah masalahnya untuknya sekarang. Biarlah ia seperti ini untuk Kouki, hanya Kouki.

Biarkan ia tanam ini dalam hatinya. Bahwa disaat nanti ia dapat melihat Kouki kembali, dengan kedua matanya. Saat semua potongan mozaik mozaik yang ia lihat sekarang mulai menyatuh, membentuk gambaran nyata akan apa yang berada di depan matanya. Dan pada akhirnya, ia bisa melihat, menyentuh, mengajaknya berjalan jalan, menggenggam erat tangan mungil Kouki yang telah menolongnya berkali kali tersebut ke hadapan semua orang. Membuktikan bahwa Kouki hanya miliknya. Meminang Kouki sesuai dengan rencananya, berbagi suka duka, mengucap janji suci, dan seluruh hidup yang hanya akan ia habiskan dengan Kouki.

Dengan Kouki yang disampingnya, memberikan sejuta harapan bagi matanya yang entah kapan dapat menyusun ratusan mozaik tersebut menjadi satu padu, dengan semangat tanpa batas Kouki untuk merawatnya, bbirnya yang sepertinya tidak lelah untuk selalu mengoceh menghibur dirinya, dan genggaman hangat yang selalu berada ditangannya. Membuat Akashi Seijuurou yakin, bahwa suatu saat nanti, ia akan kembali menggenggam hangat tangan sang tercinta, melindungi, dan membalas semua hal berharga yang telah Kouki lakukan untuknya.

Tersedar dari lamunannya, Akashi mulai berpikir realistis. Ia yakin, ia melamun cukup lama. Dan, ia sadar bahwa sedaritadi Kouki belumlah kembali dari mengambilkan sarapan rutin miliknya. Ia rasa tidak, mengambil makanan tidak akan selama ini.

Akashi menghela nafas, tidak ada yang bisa lakukan. Ia hanya akan mununggu sampai Kouki kembali.

Baru saja ia akan merileskan tubuhnya pada kasur, suara gebrakan pintu terbuka dengan kasar memasuki indra pendengarannya.

BRAK!

"SE-SEI-KUN! Kau harus tahu ini!"

"Ada apa Kouki?"

Kouki berlari menuju ke arah tempat tidur yang sedari tadi di Akashi tempati. Dengan cepat ia genggam tangan Akashi dengan tangan kecilnya. Perasaan gembira dan haru terpancar dari seluruh bahasa tubuh Kouki, terdengar isakan kecil keluar melalui bibir sang pujaan hati.

"Biacaralah Kouki."

Tidak ada balasan, yang ada hanyalah genggaman Kouki makin erat pada tanggannya. Terasa air mata mulai membasahi tangannya. Sedikit bergetar, akhirnya Kouki membuka suara. Suara malaikat dengan haru terselip didalam setiap untaian katanya.

"Se-Sei-kun. Akan ada pendonor mata untukmu. Sei-kun akan bisa melihat kembali!"

_Apa yang kubilang, Furihata Kouki memang malaikatku bukan?_

The End

**Fict apa ini, kebut kejar seharian. Pemilihan kata celemotan hiks. **

**Gantung? Saya memang sengaja. **

**Saya ingin meminta pendapat reader reader sekalian. Fic ini di End kan disini saja, dilanjutkan berchapter, atau sekuel? Saya masih bingung ahaha**

**Terimakasih telah mambaca fiction ini!**

**Para reader dan para senpai yang memabaca fict ini saya harap mau meninggalkan jejak sedikit pada kolom review**

Thank you For reading

Sincerely love: Lolxove


	2. Chapter 2

"Akashi-san, anda akan segera melaksanakan operasi."

"Apakah pendampingku sudah datang?"

Sang Suster mengeryit bingung, ia terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum ia mengingat tentang seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang selalu berada disebelah Akashi.

"Ah, maksudmu pemuda berambut coklat itu?"

"Hm"

"Tadi kulihat ia buru buru keluar saat operasimu akan dimulai. Sepertinya ia pulang ke rumah, entah untuk apa."

"Hm"

Sejujurnya Akashi lega, setidaknya ini tidak seperti di film atau fanfiction fanfiction yang seperti kebanyakan. Bahwa ternyata sang pacarlah yang memberikannya mata.

'Untung saja Kouki tidak sebodoh itu.'

Apabila memang Kouki telah menyumbangkan bola matanya, maka saat itu juga Akashi akan minta matanya untuk dicabut kembali dan memberikannya pada sang kekasih.

Melihat kekasihanya yang menderita tidak lain Furihata Kouki sama saja membunuhnya dengan perlahan.

Tersadar dari pikirannya, ia pun mulai memikirkan perasaan Furihata pada dirinya.

'Ah apakah dia merasakan hal yang sama?'

**Eyes By: Chocolate Cronut**

**Pairing: Akashi Seijuurou x Furhita Kouki (AkaFuri)**

**Disclaimer: Fujimaski Tadatoshi**

**Warning: Boys love, AU, OOC, typo**

"Tuan Akashi, 30 menit lagi sebelum operasi dimulai."

"Hm"

Ia mulai jengah diingatkan oleh pelayan tersebut. Bisakah si Pelayan berhenti mengingatkannya, ia memang tidak bisa melihat jam. Tapi bukan berarti ia tidak merasakan waktu berjalan seolah mengejarnya bukan.

Satu hal yang membuat Akashi sedikit cemas, ia tahu ia seharusnya lebih fokus pada operasinya pada saat ini. Namun ia tidak bisa. Karena Furihata Kouki tidak ada disebelahnya.

Entah kenapa pikirinnya melayang jauh, menerawang sedang apakah ia sekarang? Ia tidak bertindak bodohkan disana?

Atau jangan jangan ia sedang buru buru mandi dan pulang agar saat Akashi membuka mata nanti ia tidak terlihat jelek di depannya.

Akashi mendengus geli, semoga saja Furihata tidak berpikir seperti itu. Ia jadi ingin tertawa jika membayangkan bagaiamana raut kekasihnya nanti saat ia membuka mata. Ia pasti akan sangat merindukan wajah ketakutan milik sang kekasih yang sudah lama ini tidak ia lihat.

Ingatkan dia untuk memeluk dan mencium Kouki saat ia sudah bisa melihat nanti. Akashi hanya menyeringai licik dengan berbagai rencana yang telah disusun oleh dirinya untuk Kouki.

Waktu 1 bulan bukanlah waktu yang sebentar untuknya, ia sudah merindukan Kouki setengah mati. Walaupun memang mereka tiap hari bersama.

Akashi menyenderkan diri pada ranjang yang ia tempati. Ah betapa ia sudah tidak sabar. Sedang asiknya ia melamunkan rencana rencana indah bersama Kouki. Tiba tiba sebuah suara mengangetkannya, membuatnya kembali dari lamunannya.

"Tuan, kita akan ke ruang operasi sekarang." Sang suster memberi aba aba. Mendengar hal itu, Akashi mengangguk kecil, mungkin ia tidak perlu menunggu Kouki. Ia yakin, Kouki nanti akan menemani, meski ia yakin pemuda itu mengalami sedikit keterlambatan. Yah semoga saja pemuda tersebut dapat menemaninya.

Walaupun tidak bisa menemaninya memasuki pintu operasi, ia yakin bahwa pemuda bersurai coklat akan selalu menunggu di depan pintu rumah sakit.

Semoga.

Dan ranjang Akashi pun mulai memasuki ruang operasi.

**Furihata POV**

'Gyaaa!Aku terlambat'. Batin Furihata panik.

Furihata berjalan dengan sedikit cepat melihat waktu yang tertera pada jam tangannya tersebut. Ia menghela nafas, ia memang susah sekali untuk tidak terlambat. Padahal untuk momen sepenting ini. Ia meruntuk dalam hati.

Dengan bertahap Furihata mulai mempercepat langkahnya, sembari terus melihat waktu pada jam tangannya. Waktu itu seolah bergerak sangat cepat, mengejarnya untuk segera sampai ke Rumah Sakit dimana Akashi Seijuurou akan melaksankan operasinya.

Mata Furihata bergerak kesana kemari, sedikit gelisah karena ia tidak bisa menemani Akashi memasuki ruang operasi. Ia menghela nafas, merasa menyesal karena memutuskan untuk pulang dulu. Ia pikir ia bisa memperkirakan waktu. Ia pikir ia bisa kembali ke rumahnya dulu, bersiap dengan penampilan terbaiknya untuk menyambut sang Emperor kesayangannya. Hey! Siapa yang tidak ingin tampil baik didepan kekasih yang selama 1 bulan ini. Walaupun ia yakin, seperti apa keadaannya Akashi akan terus memujinya. Mengingat hal itu membuat pipi Furihata bersemu merah.

Ia tidak sabar untuk menanti Akashi keluar dari ruang operasi, seulas senyum tersungging manis di bibir Furihata. Ia mulai percepat lagi laju kakinya, kali ini dengan sidikit tergesa dengan kesan berlari kecil.

Ia senang, setidaknya walaupun ia tidak menemai Akashi untuk memasuki ruang operasi, saat Akashi dapat melihat nanti, Furihata dapat memberikan sesuatu yang setimpal untuk menebus kesalahannya yang tidak menemani Akashi.

Lagi lagi Furihata tersenyum, ia cek bingkisan yang ia bawa.

'Aman.' Pikir Furihata tenang, ia senang bahwa ia tidak lupa membawa benda itu. Benda berharga yang telah ia kerjakan 1 bulan ini selama Akashi berada di rumah sakit. Melihat benda tersebut entah mengapa memberikan suntikan semangat kepada Furihata. Dengan tergesa ia berlari, menuju ke arah penyebrangan jalan. Beberapa meter lagi menuju rumah sakit Akashi.

Ia berdiri pada tepi jalan, lenggang. Ia lihat tidak ada kendaraan yang menunjukan tanda tanda akan melaju. Lalu Furihata melihat kembali tanda berjalan milik pejalan kaki, masih menunjukan warna merah. Furihata memutuskan untuk tetap menunggu, ia tidak mau tertabrak. Tidak, ia tidak mau mengambil resiko tersebut. Ia tidak ingin terlihat seperti di film film roman.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, akhirnya Furihata melihat bahwa lampu pelajan kaki telah berubah menjadi warna hijau. Dengan cepat ia melangkahkan kakinya menyebrangi jalan.

Selamat.

Furihata Kouki selamat sampai ke sebrang jalan, dengan senang ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya lagi. Menuju ke Rumah Sakit yang bahkan dari sini sudah dapat ia lihat.

Tidak melihat, tiba tiba ada seseorang yang menabraknya.

BRUK

"Aw!" Furihata Jatuh terduduk, sang penabrak melihat Furihata Cemas.

"Ah apakah kau baik baik saja tuan? Sungguh maafkan aku."

Furihata hanya meringis kesakitan, bokongnya berciuman langsung dengan trotoar. Bohong jika ia tidak apa-apa, ia merasa bokongnya mati rasa sesaat tadi. Ia ingin sekali menggerutu atas ulah orang tersebut, namun tidak ingin memperlama waktu dan acara Furihata langsung berkata.

"Ti-tidak apa Tuan." Ucap Furihata sembari mengelus elus bokongnya yang sekarang masih terasa nyeri.

"Ah Yokatta. Maafkan aku sekali lagi tu-"

CTAK

Tiba tiba ia mendengar suara sesuatu tertendang. Bingkisan Furihata untuk Akashi.

Bingkisan Furihata melayang tertendang menjauhi Furihata, tanpa ia sadari ternyata bingkisan miliknya telah tertendang oleh orang lain karena ia terjatuh tadi.

"AH!"

Tak mempedulikan bokongnya yang sakit, ia langsung berdiri mengejar bingkisan tersebut. Sedikti kesulitan karena bokongnya yang masih sakit. Tapi bokongnya tidak sepenting bingkisan tersebut, itu lebih penting, batin Furihata.

Furihata terus berusaha mengambil bingkisannya yang tertendang cukup jauh, ia tetap fokus dengan bingkisan yang ia cari. Dengan semangat ia berlari meraihnya, sedikit lagi.

Bahkan karena semangat, ia tidak menyadari dimana letak bingkisan tersebut.

PLUK

"Ah dap-"

"AWAS TUAN!"

BRUK!

"KYAAA!"

Ditengah jalan yang ia lalui, dengan lampu hijau menyala bagi pengendara mobil.

**TBC**

_**YOSH AKHIRNYA MEMUTUSKAN UNTUK MEMBUAT SEKUEL MULTI CHAPTERNYA YEYETE *tari perut* wah ide ini muncul begitu aja di kepala. Dan dalam waktu 46 menit hoho, jadi maafkan jika banyak kesalahan dalam pemilihan kata dan ide. **_

_**Saya masih newbie *peace **_

_**SO, MIND TO REVIEW? Apakah harus saja lanjutkan?**_

_**With Love **_

_**Chocolate Cronut**_


	3. Chapter 3

Pip Pip Pip

"Tolong pisaunya."

"Baik"

"Terus kontrol denyut jantung pasien."

"Baik"

"Keadannya sangat parah."

"Dokter, denyutnya melemah."

"Dokter, pendarahannya tidak mau berhenti."

"Dokter.."

"Dokter.."

Trek! Ctek! Pip!

'_Tolong selamatkan dia."_

'_Karena aku akan ikut merasakan apa yang kau rasakan.'_

**Feeling (eyes and feeling chapter 3) **

**By: Chocolate Cronut**

**Pairing: Akashi Seijuurou x Furhita Kouki (AkaFuri)**

**Disclaimer: Fujimaski Tadatoshi**

**Warning: Boys love, AU, OOC, typo**

_JDUAK! BRUK! _

_CKIT!_

Genangan darah terlihat jelas mewarnai hitam pekatnya aspal pada hari ini, dimeriahkan dengan serangkaian bunyi bising memekakan telinga yang saling perhatian berpasang-pasanga mata untuk menoleh. Melihat sebuah tubuh dengan simbah darah terbujur tidak berdaya di tengah jalan, ditemani dengan selamatnya sebuah bungkusan pada tangan seorang Furihata Kouki.

Berangsur angsur ia mendengar gumaman prihatin orang orang, teriakan panik, dan bunyi sirine yang sekarang tidak bisa ia kenali. Ia merasa sedikit pusing dengan keadaannya sekarang. Tidak ia pikirkan, ia coba gerakan tangannya yang sepertinya hampir mati rasa, ia raba pelan bungkusan yang berhasil dia selamatkan.

'Aman.'

Utuh tanpa kekurangan, ya setidaknya hanya itu yang bisa ia pikirkan sekarang. Terlihat sebuah senyuman kecil terukir di bibirnya yang tidak berhenti mengalirkan darah.

'Aku mengantuk.'

Ia bisa merasakan, betapa berat kedua matanya diperparah dengan keadaaan tubuhnya yang tidak bisa digerakan. Ia menyerah, Furihata Kouki berpikir untuk tidur. Sebentar saja, hanya menutup mata dan menikmati sensasi kedamaian yang sepertinya menjanjikan. Sanyup sanyup ia dapat mendengar teriakan panik orang orang disekitarnya. Seperti ingin terus membawanya dalam kesadaran. Sebelum akhirnya ia benar benar menutup kedua matanya, meninggalkan kesadaraan tersebut untuk memilih beristirahat.

Ya, beristirahat sebentar sebelum ia bertemu Sei tidak apa apa bukan?

Pip Pip

Ting Ctek

Bunyi beroperasinya alat alat kedokteran tidak mungki dihindari. Terlihat sekumpulan orang berbaju putih dengan peralat di tangan mereka, mengerumuni seorang pasien yang sedang dalam pengaruh obat bius, berbaring dengan nyaman pada ranjang operasi.

Semua berjalan lancar, tidak terlihat kerut wajah kesulitan pada sang dokter. Bahkan kegaduhan pun tidak ada, semua berjalan sesuai dengan semestinya. Setiap orang fokus dan menjalakankan tugas mereka dengan baik, begitu pula pasien yang sedang menjalani operasi sekarang.

Ting!

Bunyi peralatan operasi terakhir terdengar, menandakan telah selesainya sesi operasi tersebut. Semua menghela nafas lega, setidaknya selesai sudah satu tugas mereka. Perlahan setiap orang mulai merapikan kembali alat-alat yang digunakan, menjauhi meja operasi sembari membangun obrolan ringan, membersihkan dan menaruh kembali alat alat yang tadi mereka gunakan. Semua berjalan dengan baik.

Bagaimana dengan sang pasien? Hanya menunggu untuk tersadar setelah efek samping bius yang diberikan habis.

BRAK!

Terdengar pintu ruang operasi Akashi Seijuurou dibuka cukup keras. Sontak, seluruh mata menatap sang pelaku timbulnya tindak kekerasan dalam membuka pintu tersebut. Terlihat seorang suster perempuan berdiri di depan pintu. Dengan wajah panik, ia mulai berkata.

"Dokter! Ada pasien yang butuh dioperasi segera! Ia berada di kamar operasi sebelah, dan membutuhkan penanganan segera dok."

Membuat seluruh pasang mata dalam ruangan tersebut terbelalak kaget.

"Dan pasien merupakan kerabat dari Akashi-sama."

Mereka hanya bisa menahan nafas gugup.

"Baik, kita kesana."

Drap Drap Drap!

Hening

Terlihat para dokter sudah melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan sebelah. Bergegas dengan cepat sebelum akhirnya sang pasien tidak dapat di tolong lagi. Berharap bahwa mereka tidak terlambat dan dapat menyelamatkan nyawa sang pasien.

Kriet!

Pintu ruanga tersebut terbuka, mempersilahkan para ahlinya untuk melakukan tugas mereka. Berbondong bonding mereka masuk, segera melaksanaka tugas mereka. Menutup pintu kembali dan menyalaka lampu menandakan sedang terjadi sebuah operasi di dalam sana. Di ruangan tepat dimana seorang Furihata Kouki ditempatkan.

Akashi POV

'Dimana aku?'

Akashi mengedarkan pandangannya kepenjuru ruangan serba putih tempat ia berpijak sekarang. Otaknya berpikir keras, salah satu alisnya terangkat. Ia hanya bisa menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari, mengawasi keadaan, mencari petunjuk tempat apakah ini.

"Putih" Bibir Akashi bergumam kecil. Ia merasa seperti berada di sebuah dimensi lain, kosong dan putih. Seakan akan tidak ada apapun disini kecuali dirinya.

"Sei!" Sebuah suara lembut membuyarkan perhatiannya. Suara yang sangat familiar, suara yang akan menarik seluruh perhatian dan dunianya. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, ia segera menolehkan kepalanya menuju arah suara tersebut.

Dan ada seseorang yang berdiri disana, menjadi satu satunya objek yang ada di dimensi putih ini. Menemani sang Seijurou Akashi. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas, rambut coklatnya, mata, senyumnya, bibir itu seperti tidak lelah untuk membuat kurva indah yang memperelok wajah manis sang pemilik, dengan tubuh mungil dan lambaian tangan ringan.

"Kouki." Tanpa sadar, bibir tipis sang emperor menyunggingkan senyuman kecil. Senyuman tulus kepada sang terkasih. Dengan sedikit tergesa, ia berjalan dan langsung memperangkap sang pujaan hati dengan kedua lengannya.

Aroma khas Kouki Furihata langsung merebak ke dalam penciuman Akashi Seijurou, membuat Akashi mempererat pelukannya kepada Furihata. Memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap resapan aroma yang tercium dari Furihata.

Furihata melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada bahu tegap Akashi, membalas pelukan erat sang kekasih.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sei."

Suara lembut Furihata kembali menyeruak, mengalun dengan lembut kedalam indra pendengarannya.

"Aku tahu."

Akashi tahu, ia memang tahu. Karena begitupun dengan dirinya.

Tiba-tiba, Furihata melepaskan pelukannya kepada Akashi, dengan perlahan. Akashi yang merasakan pergerakan Furihata pun ikut melepaskan pelukannya. Menggerakan kakinya selangkah kebelakang, melihat wajah Furihata.

Dengan senyum yang setia menghiasi wajahnya, bibirnya terbuka perlahan.

"Sei, tunggu aku. Bersabarlah, aku pasti akan kembali."

Kata kata Furihata membuat Akashi tertegun sesaat.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari sang terkasih, hanya senyuman yang ia terima.

"Kau akan pergi Kouki?"

Sekali lagi, tidak ada jawaban.

"KOUKI! Aku tidak sedang bercanda."

Sekali lagi, tetap tidak ada jawaban. Akashi mulai merasakan perasaan tidak enak mengenai kebisuan Furihata.

"Tunggu aku, Sei."

"KOUKI!"

Dengan perlahan, tubuh Furihata menghilang dari pandangan Akashi. Dengan cepat, Akashi berusaha menggapai tubuh Furihata. Namun nihil, tubuhnya tak mau bergerak, bahkan ia merasa bahwa ada suatu kekuatan yang menarik tubuhnya.

"AGH!"

Teriakan frustasi tak terelakan. Akashi masih mencoba, tangannya menggapai gapai tubuh Furihata. Semakin jauh, ia malah semakin jauh. Furihata, makin menghilang.

Dengan sebuah pemandangan terakhir yang Akashi Seijurou lihat, sebuah senyuman indah dan sebuah pergerakan bibir.

"Aku mencintaimu."

PIK!

Kedua mata Akashi terbuka.

Hitam, gelap, sama seperti saat terakhir kali ia membuka mata.

"K-Kouki."

Tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering, ia bahkan kesulitan untuk berbicara.

"Tuan Muda!"

Dan suara yang menyapa pendengarannya bukanlah suara yang ia harapkan. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Akashi berusaha menggerakan kedua tangannya.

"Ah tuan muda! Apa yang akan anda lakukan? Biar saya yang ambilkan."

"Kouki, di-dimana dia?"

Keheningan terdengar.

"Dimana Kouki?"

Akhirnya ia mengulang pertanyaannya. Perasaannya mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

Lagi-lagi yang ia dapatkan hanyalah kebisuan.

"AKU BERTANYA, DIMANA KOUKI?"

Keheningan menyapa beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya sebuah suara menyeruak masuk pendengaraan Akashi.

"Tuan Muda Kouki, mengalami kecelakaan tuan muda."

Dan seketika, Akashi Seijurou kehilangan seluruh kata katanya.

**TBC**

MAAFKAN SAYA!

CHAPTER INI PENDEK SEKALI, dan juga lama dalam mengupdate. Karena saya sendiri baru punya waktu luang dan baru saja mendapat sarana untuk mengetik *peluk laptop*

Terimakasih untuk seluruh pembaca yang sudah bersedia menunggu dan membaca.

Review?


End file.
